No Title Yet
by ZoTRM
Summary: Okay, this fic was not written by me, think of this like Rachel9466 and Salad Shooters fice, this was written by Writer Chick. This is just the introduction. I suggest it!!
1. Prologue

Untitled  
  
Gracious --------- is a controller. Beware, Animorphs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
1986:  
  
In a yellow house on Mahgonne Road, lived a young girl named Erolin with her young husband David. The two were only married and living together because of the baby. It was also because Erolin's parents were angry at her for having the baby and the fact that they wouldn't let that "trashbag" (David) live with them...and also David had no living relatives. Their child was a little girl about two years old with the name of Gracious. 1999:  
  
Although they swore on their wedding day to love each other for eternal time, Erolin and David were having some, err, problems. Marriage problems. David wouldn't pay the bills, some days David even didn't go to work and when Erolin tried to get some information on where he was, David would just say 'out'. They often fought, although Erolin tried to stop it by saying 'Graci can hear us'. Nothing would work. So in January, they got divorced and Erolin had custody of Gracious (nicknamed Graci).  
  
2001:  
  
David began seeing other women, and finally settled down with a woman named Katrina, who was an artist. She was a nice woman, and Graci hoped her father would appreciate that. Two months after their wedding, David began seeing other women. Graci knew this and swore not to tell anyone. Katrina soon found out and they were divorced in the next few months. David had various girlfriends, nothing serious. Erolin on the other hand had loved David with all her heart and never even imagined divorcing him. She didn't date and went into a deep deppresion. Graci, seeing this and feeling terrible, told her mother to date. Erolin dated a couple of her friends' friends, and finally found a decent-looking, slightly rich man named Michael. They married. Graci's life was finally perfect, or at least a bit 'settled down'.  
  
Later that year,2001:  
  
Michael was a good man and was sweet to everyone. Erolin and Graci both adored him. But then, secretly he started coming into Graci's room and abusing her. She had to swear never to tell ANYONE.  
  
Graci's life was screwed up, until she joined...........  
  
THE SHARING 


	2. First Chapter

Chapter One  
  
"Graci, wait up!" My best friend, Jenn, called. I turned around and saw my best friend waving with her right hand. Her left hand was busily holding her books. Jenn caught up to me quickly, giggling.  
  
"Did you see these posters, Graci?" Jenn giggled, pointing to an orange paper taped to the hallway wall. It was orange paper with black writing, this is what it said.  
  
Ever felt left out or self-confident? Your parents getting a divorce? Need something fun to do? Wanna be with your "real" friends?  
  
JOIN THE SHARING!  
  
Meets on almost every day of the week (except Fridays) in school gym.  
  
"I'm thinking of joining, Graci." Jenn said. I shook my head. I guessed I got distracted with that poster.  
  
"Why? Your parents aren't getting a divorce, you're NEVER left out, and you're beautiful so you shouldn't feel self-confident--and besides we do fun stuff all the time...and you have your real friends." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Oh 'cause..." Jenn sighed. She perked up. "Cara joined The Sharing, too, yah know."  
  
"So? We're...you're not that great friends with her." I answered before she could say 'i want to support her'.  
  
"Graci! God, why can't I join? It's not like they do drugs or stuff like that. Cara told me. They go on trips and stuff and the manager of The Sharing is a cool guy, named Mr. Visor or something." Jenn explained, tossing her strawberry-red hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Visor?" I barked. "Sounds like a visor, the hat you adored in, like, fifth grade."  
  
"Oh come on, Graci! You know what I mean." Jenn narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Miss ----- and Miss Hardy!" Uh-oh. Hall patrol. I looked over my shoulder and saw Mrs. Patiaky running over to us.  
  
"Girls, I don't know what classes you have but you should really be in them. This isn't a free period you know." Mrs. Patiaky announced.  
  
"I think I have Bakerman...uhhh, Spanish." I ran over towards my classroom.  
  
"And you, Miss Hardy?" I heard Mrs. Patiaky ask Jenn.  
  
I ran into class, unable to hear Jenn's response.  
  
When I entered room 210, Senorita Bakerman narrowed her eyes at me. The whole class started at me, like I was an animal in a zoo.  
  
"I'm sorry, Senorita, I didn't mean to be late. I got caught up with..." I began explaining. Of course, this wasn't true but eh who cares. "Mr. Tormin, he gave us a test and I wasn't done finishing it, and I guess he forgot to gimme a late pass."  
  
"You're excuse, Catalina [a/n-Graci's spanish name], but next time please remember to bring a late pass."  
  
I saw Brian McKenly, a really nerdy kid, begin to explain that he was in my class last period and that Mr. Tormin *didn't* give us a test. I shot him a glare that said 'don't tell her or i'll kill you'.  
  
**  
  
"So?" Jenn asked me.  
  
We--Jenn, Becca, Cara (who is our friend but not like our best friend, everyone else is), Allison, Lindsay, Danielle, and I--were in the cafertia. Well, duh--it was lunchtime.  
  
"So what?" I shot back at her.  
  
"Are you going to join?"  
  
"I dunno yet, Jenn. I've got to think about it."  
  
"It's really fun!" Cara piped in, all excited. "We go on trips, play games, go to nursing homes and support our high school's dances and sports 'n' stuff."  
  
"Graci, my mom wouldn't ever let me join a group like that. Not even girl scouts. She thinks they're trying to cover up all the drugs they use." Allison commented softly, brushing her short blondish-brown hair behind her ear.  
  
"Your mom's weird, Alli." Danielle said plainly.  
  
"Yeah." Both Becca and Lindsay said together. They were best friends since kindergarten and always stuck together.  
  
"Please..I'll join if you join." Jenn whined, her gray outlined with black puppy eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay." I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"Yippee!" Jenn hugged me so tight I could barely breathe.  
  
"Okay," Jenn looked towards Cara (this was after our hug of course). "We'll be there at like, I dunno."  
  
"Wait, we're doing this today?" I was surprised as my eyes widened in slight shock.  
  
Jenn nodded, smiling happily.  
  
"I can't. I promised Michael and Mom I would go to the mall with them to pick out a dress for my cousin's wedding."  
  
"NO! Graci!! I...you promised." Jenn stood up, yelling at me, her face red.  
  
**  
  
(A couple days later)  
  
"Honeyhavefunatschooltoday!" Mom waved. I ignored her as any sensible freshman would do. You do NOT want to have your MOTHER wave to you. It's, errr, embarassing.  
  
I caught up with Jenn and Danielle.  
  
* A/n- to be continued!! 


End file.
